Arsenal (Young Justice)
Arsenal (real name Roy Harper) was the original Speedy, and the former sidekick of Green Arrow. Shortly after becoming Green Arrow's partner, he was abducted by Lex Luthor and the Light, where he was cloned for the purpose of infiltrating the Justice League. He remained cryogenically frozen for eight years, before he was found in early 2016, by Red Arrow, and his wife, Cheshire. Physical appearance As the genetic template for Red Arrow, Roy exactly resembles his physical clone. He has auburn hair and blue eyes, and is shorter and much less muscular than Red Arrow, given that he was fifteen at the time of his replacement by the clone at his (then) current biological age. While under the guise of Speedy, he donned the same outfit that the clone wore before assuming the position of Red Arrow: a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with a red feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit. Currently, he is missing a portion of his right arm from below the elbow. Since dubbing himself Arsenal and joining the Team, Roy sports a buzz cut and an outfit similar to his clone counterpart. He has the mechanical arm replacing the part of his arm he originally lost. Powers and Abilities Above average human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Arsenal has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of his age and size. Even with one arm amputated he still has shown to be very incredible in combat. * Speed: Arsenal has shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone his age in combat situations. * Endurance: Arsenal is able to maintain his stamina during a combative situation. * Agility: Arsenal has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to danger with impressive speed. * Reflexes: Arsenal has shown to react very quickly in combat. * Acrobatics: Arsenal has shown to be good in basic acrobatics. * Strategist: Arsenal has shown to prepare before engaging in combat and overtaking a stronger enemy, to the degree that Lex Luthor commented that this was his greatest asset. This factor was especially apparent after Arsenal ambushed Luthor in the parking garage of LexCorp tower. Despite the absence of most of his dominant right arm (above the elbow), thus disabling him from using his primary weapon of choice, his bow, he succeeded in neutralizing Luthor's android bodyguard with only a slight degree of difficulty. Afterwards, he eluded capture by LexCorp security via engaging Luthor in an almost classic, nobody-wins, Mexican standoff—all the while using weapons and equipment that had been specifically selected within a very short period of time (about 5 to 15 minutes). * Marksmanship: Arsenal has shown to be highly skilled in hitting his targets, especially in his one arm condition. Equipment * Bow and arrow: During his (short) time as Speedy, his primary weapon was a bow and arrow.After the amputation of his arm, it was no longer his primary weapon and was replaced with his cybernetic arm. * Crossbow: Used with a number of trick bolts. :* Explosive bolt :* Foam bolt :* Hacking bolt :* Knock-out gas bolt * Cybernetic arm: Given as compensation by Luthor, the arm has a missile launcher, a grapple, and a powerful laser activated through cylinders inserted in the red ports on the arm. * Detonation cord: Arsenal used a detonation cord which could ensnare a foe's limb and with a detonator can make it explode. * Electronic key: Able to unlock car doors when placed upon the panel. * Grenades * Grenade launcher * Rebreather * Rocket launcher * Stealth-tech * Tonfa Gallery The real Speedy.png|An image of Roy Harper as Speedy, prior to being captured and cloned by Cadmus. Real Speedy.png|Roy frozen in a Cadmus pod. Satisfaction.png|Roy comes to terms with the fact that a clone has been living his life for eight years. Arsenal's cybernetic arm.png|Arsenal firing his cybernetic arm laser. Arsenal is off the team.png|Arsenal is off the Team. No more promises.png|The group severs their ties with Lex Luthor. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Addicts Category:Sidekicks Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Superheroes